End Of Days
by Twicenumbed
Summary: Follows a bit of time between Gorillaz splitting up after Demon Days and Murdoc bringing 2D to Plastic Beach against his will. Slash fic, 2DxMurdoc, multichapter but nothing super long.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter rating: R (blowjob)

Chapter 1

The front door of 2D's flat was quite literally kicked in one breezy day in late February. Murdoc stormed into the room and started hollering for the singer to 'get his scrawny arse out here.' The flat smelt of smoke and it was very obvious that 2D was living there by himself. "Sod boy, where are yew?"

After a second a blue head poked out of the bedroom, shirtless, eyes tired, and a fag hanging from his mouth. "Bloody 'ell, Muds. How'd you find me?" He took a drag and exhaled. Before he could react the bassist was on him, mouth smothering his own, hands running up his naked chest.

His head reeled, sending him back to nights in New York, going to the Apollo every evening, angry fights. But he found himself nearly gasping as Murdoc pulled away and spun into the sitting room. Shaking his head he took another drag and followed his friend.

The Satanist picked up the bag he'd brought and pulled out a tape player that was in shoddy shape. He dug around and pulled out a couple cassette tapes and shoved one in. A demo for a new song started playing from dusty speakers. 2D sat down on the couch next to him and listened.

It wasn't that bad, but there'd need to be some work—which is why Murdoc was there, he assumed. "There's going to be a third album, mate. I wanted to have you lay down some quick vocals, you know, just to get the feeling."

"Kong can't be safe." Another tape was shoved in.

"No, not at that place, it's up for sale anyway. Same site we bought the mess on." He leaned in and made a flippant hand gesture as if selling their old studio was no big deal. "Nah, I'm talkin' about a real record place. Maybe we could steal Damon's shtudio for the day. 'At's all you need, right? Just a day, keep things casual."

"Casual…" Murdoc popped in another tape but pulled it out hastily when he realized it was his sex tape. Though, when he thought about it 2D had probably already heard it online. "Where've you been all this time, mate?"

A third demo played, "Workin' on these. I also have a secret thing planned, see? But, you don't need to know about that." Back when they were working on their first record 2D would have protested and tried to beg it out of the bassist, but he'd learned a lot about him over the years. If Murdoc didn't want to tell him he wouldn't, plain and simple.

Stubbing out his fag, "Well do you have any lyrics?"

"Eh, yew know, a little bit here, a little bit there, all working stuff. But, but you can get it done. You always do."

2D smothered his face in his hands and sighed. "Muds, 'is is great an' all but you can't come walkin' in here after all the Apollo business and just expect fings to be 'appy and such."

"Aw come on, it's all gravy, man, all gravy." He slung an arm around 2D's shoulders and pulled him close. "Right?" There was an edge in that single word that made the singer realize he didn't really have a choice.

Softly, "Yeah, a course." 2D worried the fabric of his pants. "Can I have the lyrics you're finking about and tha tapes for 'em?"

"Perfect, 'D. I knew you'd see things my way." The singer made an uneasy noise as he leaned back against the couch and ground the heels of his palms into his eyes. Murdoc only sniggered and handed him a grungy, water-stained notebook.

As 2D opened it up grains of sand fell out. He frowned. Part of him wanted to ask _why_ there was sand in his notebook but he realized he probably didn't want to know. "Your handwriting hasn't gotten any betta." He stood up and went off to look for his reading glasses.

Murdoc stretched and kicked his boots up on the coffee table. "I'm going to be here for a few days, you know. Just sort of pissin' around."

From the other room, "Where are you stayin' at?"

There was a laugh. "I'm staying right here of course. Where else would I stay?"

2D returned, now wearing thick-rimmed black glasses. He sat back down and started skimming through the words. His mouth opened to tell Murdoc that his lyrics were rubbish when be ran across a bit for a song titled 'Broken.'

Dark eyes looked over the words. Chicken scratch barely reading, _It's broken, our love, broken, broken. Distant stars turning black for it, I've seen the world inside my head. There's nothing you can say to him; he is an outer hull and the space has been broken. It's broken, our love, broken. It's broken, our love, broken._

He stopped, feeling his heart sink. Was this about him? His mouth almost started talking without him. "Is 'is—Well, Muds, you've got a start, yeah. But 'ow long do I have to mess wiff these before yew want me recordin'?"

"I said a few days, dullard." Unkempt fingernails scratched his olive chin.

"Yeah, but how long's a 'few days'?"

There was a pause. "Saturday night."

"It's bloody Thursday!"

"Good, you know your days of the week. Best get writin', 'ey Stu Pot?"

He sunk into the couch. "I hate when you do this. I hate when you do this!"

"Oh, shut up, you'll do it. Just get on with it, don't dick around."

Running a hand over his face, "Unless it's with you 'm sure. Right?"

Murdoc sniggered. "Naturally." He pulled out some rolling paper and tobacco.

"Make me one of those." 2D's voice was flat, his exhaustion showing through. Long legs found the ground as he walked into the hallway to grab a keyboard. "Do you 'ave any sort of melody set out for the demos?"

"Ahh, not written, really, but I have an idea." The bassist's gravely voice started humming. 2D smiled, just like the 'specific instructions' he had laid for Demon Days.

He grabbed up the cassette player and started looking for tapes. Slowly he slipped into a more musical frame of mind, eyes closing while he listened. Long fingers started moving along the plastic keys. Murdoc watched him; the intense interest in his eyes betraying his aloof expression.

The first song he started to pick up was 'Electric Shock.' It actually took him a good amount of time for him to really feel alright about the song. When he decided to be finished with the demo it was 20:46.

Murdoc's stomach growled loudly. 2D's eyes focused and looked apologetically at him. "Should we get some food?"

The bassist stood up abruptly. "'Bout time. Let's call in some Chinese." He waltzed into the kitchen and started rummaging through the drawers.

"The back a the drawer next to the sink. Left side." Murdoc looked around and found where he was talking about. His fingers found the cheap paper the Chinese takeout menu was written on.

"You still eat the same thing?"

2D smiled, "Yeah." He set the keyboard down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Pushing away the clutter that seemed to have been drawn to him when he was writing, he laid back and put his arms along the back of the sofa.

After Murdoc called in the food he came back and flipped on the telly. He flitted through the channels, pausing on some and quickly turning away from others. It had been months since he had watched English television—hell, television at all. He made a mental note to pick up more films before he returned to the makings of Plastic Beach. "It's still all rubbish."

2D made a noise of agreement. He curled his toes to make them pop and put his feet on the table. Murdoc ended up settling on the news for a bit before the singer changed it to the Mighty Boosh.

"Why do you watch 'is stuff?"

The singer gave a goofy smile. "It's funny, Muds."

A character named Vince started to be the focus of the show and Murdoc smiled. "Yew just like watching him."

He laughed, "Yeah, 'e is pretty. Not quite my type though." His eyes stole a glance at his friend.

Murdoc was about to speak again when the bell rang. The singer got up and went to pay the deliveryman. He returned with food and the Satanist soon forgot what he was going to say.

2D took out his meal and tucked in with a pair of chopsticks while Murdoc nearly inhaled his. He smiled while watching the bassist eat. It had been a long time since he had seen him so enthusiastic about food. Bits of white rice stuck around his mouth.

The night ticked on and without either of them noticing how they had opened a few beers and were talking away. Another bottle cap fell to the floor as Murdoc started in on a new drink. He was losing a lot of the venom he held in the day, speaking more freely.

Stu always watched how much he drank, never drinking too much. But he was comfortable with Murdoc around—a much needed familiar face. "Yew know I've been to Hell. Bloody hot let me tell you that."

"Wot doyou mean you've been to Hull?"

"I mean I've been there, yeah? You must have heard 'at's where little Noodle went." He took a big drink, "Six months down there and no sign of her. You wouldn't believe how big that place is. Did get to talking with Satan though, lovely bloke."

Nodding softly 2D sighed. He had heard about it online, it was amazing how much information Gorillaz-Unofficial knew about them—probably more than they knew themselves. "Well I just hope she's doin' awright."

"Ah, she is, she is. Yew know her, Stu. She wouldn't let herself stay in too much trouble, yeah?"

Again he nodded. "Yeah, you're prolly right."

"She's not a kid anymore. 'll be nineteen this year. Crazy that."

"Really? When did she stop bein' a kid? If she's nine'een that'll make me fir'ytwo. I can't be fir'ytwo, I'm still twen'yfree."

Murdoc laughed. "Yew wish, mate. Looks like you've been livin' in tha past."

The singer smiled and looked hazily at the telly. Yeah, maybe he was living in the past but who could blame him? He'd never wanted to grow up, just stay in Neverland forever. Ah, but the real world was calling.

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Before the singer really realized he was leaning on Murdoc's shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep. "Feelin' knackered?" 2D nodded and offered a weak smile.

"I fink it might be time for me ta sleep." He stood up shakily, shoulders sinking under some unseen weight. His fingers found the glasses that were still on his face and folded them, setting them down on the table next to Murdoc's notebook. "You gunna stay up a bit longa?"

The bassist stretched and scratched his stomach. "Might as well go with you." He got up and followed Stuart to his bedroom. There were clothes thrown all over the floor, pill bottles, cig butts, and pocket change mixed in as well. It reminded him of his room at Kong, old habits die hard.

2D grabbed a few bottles and downed a pill from each before crawling into bed. Murdoc looked around for a beat before tossing himself next to his friend. The bed smelled heavily of the singer and somewhere inside he smiled. Mismatched eyes closed and a quick image of them together flashed through his mind.

It had been a long time since they'd last shagged. Would Stu even want to anymore? He had kissed him earlier so… "Hey, 'D. Want to help me out a bit?"

The singer rolled over to face him. "Er, wot with?"

"Well," he started in. "Yew know, it has been a long time since we were last in a bed together. An' ah well, let's not dance around the subject, 'ey? Hows about you give me a blowjob?"

Stuart was taken aback. His mouth opened and then closed, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. _Come on, blushing over him saying that after how long?_ "Murdoc…"

He frowned. "Ah, okay, I get it. Well, g'night then." The bassist turned away from him in faux moodiness. It was only a few moments before 2D pressed himself against his back and ran his hands down his chest. Murdoc let out a satisfied growl as Stu started kissing and nipping his neck.

Slowly the singer made his way down his lover's body. By the time his nimble fingers reached his prick it was fully hard and demanding his attention. The bassist turned slightly so that he could kiss Stuart. As his hands wrapped around him Murdoc groaned and tugged at 2D's hair.

After a few minutes of a sloppy handjob the singer let go and moved the both of them so that he could go down on him. The Satanist murmured approval and fixed his gaze on the blue hair that was bobbing between his legs. It wasn't long after he really started to get going that Murdoc came. He hissed as 2D continued through his orgasm.

Stuart came back up to his pillow, licking his slightly swollen lips. He smiled at himself, happy that he could still remove Murdoc from his 'right' mind. A beat or so later he ran a hand along the bassist's side as he got up to brush his teeth and take care of his own growing problem.

When he returned he scooted himself so his back ran along his friend's side. As 2D was fading in and out of sleep he swore he heard Murdoc say he had missed him. But whether he was talking about his body or just him was hard to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm playing games with your sex and your 'lectric shocks. Learn to let myself lose and be the dummy in your snapshots." 2D sang along to the Sneaker Pimps as he rode in the passenger's seat with his bassist. Murdoc gave a sickly smile as he listened to the lyrics. The singer had plugged in his ipod as they started off to Damon's studio for the day.

"And maybe then you wouldn't get so sick of me. And maybe then you wouldn't get so sick of me…" It always seemed funny to 2D that Murdoc never noticed when he was singing for him. He only sang along that passionately when he meant what the lyrics were saying. But then again people never notice anything, so it was nothing to bother about. He put his long legs up on the dash and closed his eyes.

They'd fucked the night before. 2D topped. He grinned, something dark that wasn't suiting for his face, and looked out the window. It wasn't long before they were walking into the studio, Murdoc brushing an angry Damon to the side. The bassist shoved Stu into the recording booth and stuck his long tongue out. Encouragement? Satan knows.

Jamie looked over at Murdoc from where he was sitting. He blew smoke into the air and looked over at Damon. His eyes were tired. Didn't look like anyone was getting sleep these days. But 2D sang and Murdoc told Damon and Jamie about all he'd been doing. Leaving out some parts and playing others up, of course.

Luckily most of the demos his friend had given him didn't have lyrics set to them yet. So after roughly two hours 2D was allowed out of the sound booth. His long legs walked over to Damon and he gave him a hug. It had been a while since they'd last talked. The singer offered to take them all out to lunch for a bit, claiming he needed a break before starting up working on the synthesizers.

…

"Gaga? No, she's a bit too daft for me." Jamie took a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, come on, just look at her. You can't say that doesn't tighten yer trousers." The bassist leaned on the table and pointed to Jamie with a chip.

"There are a lot of ladies that do that to you, Murdoc," Damon said with conviction. "Jamie has a point, all of her outfits are well weird. I dunno if that's media trying to play her up or if she really likes that kind of extravagance."

"Seems like a waste ta me. Why get all dressed up for shoots and concerts if you'll do just fine in jeans and a tee shirt?"

"2D, yew wouldn't understand the finer parts of playing up your role."

"Says the bloke who performed at the MTV awards just in skivvies and a cape." The artist gave a sly smile.

"Who says that isn't playing up my part?" 2D laughed and the other two smiled before tucking into their food.

"So 2D," Damon mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Where have you been these last few years. Last we heard of you was back in New York."

The singer nodded vaguely. "I got meself a flat in London… It's funny though, because when I bought it it looked a whole lot betta than it does now. But I kind of just pissed around a whole lot. I still have a lot of money from our albums so I've jus' been doing odd jobs and stuff to keep me from getting bored. Been livin' there about—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah shit we don't care about. What you really need to know is that he's coming with me on a er, let's say, an adventure tomorrow."

"And where is it exactly you two are going?" Damon gave a skeptical look; displeased.

"That's for us to know… and for you to find out later."

"Yeah but, I 'aven't packed anything. You didn't tell me I was goin' anywhere."

Murdoc laughed a bit, "surprise."

The group squabbled a bit before each paid for their lunch. Murdoc conveniently left for the toilet so 2D paid for him as well. Everyone made their way back to the studio where Stuart played for demos while the other three did their own thing.

The bassist sat in a corner playing on one of the bass guitars that Damon had. His eyes would close for a beat or so too long every now and then before he'd jerk awake. Jamie watched him and 2D out of the corner of his eye as he scribbled some drawing out. It was a good thing for him that his friends no longer looked over his shoulder when he drew—his current sketch would be a bit tricky to explain.

Minutes slipped by and before they noticed it over an hour had passed. Murdoc had fallen asleep completely at this point. Damon glanced over at Jamie to see what he was doing and had to stop himself from laughing. He scooted his swivel chair over. "I thought you'd stopped drawing your friends doing stuff like that." His voice was a whisper so as not to wake the other man.

"Oh come on you know they do it." Jamie gave a crooked smile as he gave a more solid outline around the curve of Murdoc's ass. "I mean, Murdoc can be a lot like me—and you know the shit we've…" He stopped mid sentence, finding himself encroach on a subject neither were too comfortable with.

Damon gave a nervous laugh before scooting his chair back to it's previous position. "Well, it does look nice though." There was only a small smile and a breathed 'cheers.'

…

By the time 2D and Murdoc got back to the flat it was nearly 16 o'clock. "Gotta be out of here in a an hour or so. We're catchin' a boat."

"Murdoc, you haven't even told me where we're going so how can I get ready or anyfink?"

The bassist leaned against the wall. "Well 'D, the thing is…" He thought for a moment, "I have a little island set up, a uh, a paradise in the sea. A Plastic Beach!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical. "If we're just going to a beach… on your island… then wouldn't I be able to go there anytime? Why does it have ta be now?"

"You see, that's the thing there. It's located at Point Nemo."

"Nemo? Like that fish?"

"No. 'D. Not like the fish. Point Nemo is the farthest place from any landmass. It's miles of Open Ocean between us and everyone else." He gave a large toothy grin as if being that alone was a good thing.

"Well, er, 'ow long would I be stayin'?"

"Until we finish the album of course."

"No way."

Murdoc crossed the room to get closer to the singer. "Come on Stu Pot, think about it. Just me, and you, and miles of salt water. I even have a room set up for you there."

"No. You can't make me go. I'm not yer personal muppet anymore. I wanna stay here, in England." He ran a hand through his hair and walked away from his friend.

"2D…" Murdoc's voice lowered into a growl. "You are coming with me to Plastic Beach. I need your voice. And seeing as you still do belong to me, you're coming whether you like it or not."

He laughed, "you still on about how I owe you my soul? You bloody took it a long time ago." His features carefully fell into a look that was unreadable. But the bassist had known him long enough to know he felt almost bad about him keeping his soul.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you again. I don't want to fight with yew about this."

"Then don't. Jus' go home, Muds." Long fingers ran over his tired face, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Listen." The heel of his shoes ground into the carpet. "Get over here." His face was darkening by the second. 2D shook his head.

"Get. Over. Here. NOW!"

The singer looked around angrily before pushing himself up from the couch and walking over sullenly. As soon as he was in arms length Murdoc grabbed him by the neck. "You listen to me, 2D, and you listen well. You _are_ coming with me to Plastic Beach. You _are_ singing for this record. And you _are_ going to do it _now_."

Sometimes it really amazed Murdoc how much his singer had changed. Before he realized what was happening Stuart had buckled his knees, making himself a dead weight. His neck slipped from the bassist's grip and he flung himself in the opposite direction.

Not one to be outdone the Satanist tossed himself onto the floor after 2D. He wrestled him onto his back but the taller man kicked him off. A lucky strike knocked the wind out of Murdoc and the singer scrambled into the bedroom.

"You can't make me go Murdoc because I don't want ta. Send me demos here or sommink, but don't take me out in the middle of nowhere. Yew can't, I won't let you."

Murdoc bung his fist against the door. "2D you get out here _right now_."

"No!"

He opened his mouth to yell again when he stopped. "You know what? Fine. Be a tosser. Stay here in fucking England. Don't have a paradise with jus' me and you. Just stay here and do your boring jobs because you couldn't do anything betta."

And with that he turned and left. 2D waited a good ten minutes before sticking his head out of the bedroom. Wide eyes searched the room but he found it empty. He gave a sigh of relief before slumping to the ground and rubbing his face. That could have gone a lot worse.

After a long drive to the coast Murdoc arrived alone to a disused dock. There was a boat wading in the water, calmly waiting for him. He picked his way along the decaying boards and jumped onto the deck. The bassist shuffled around in the cabin below, looking for his gas tank.

He grabbed it and a gas mask before telling the skipper that he would be back tomorrow, something had come up.


End file.
